Consumers often prefer that mobile devices, such as tablet computers, mobile telephones, and laptops, are thin and light. To achieve thin and light devices, designers may choose to reduce the weight and thickness of the display, housing, and chassis that hold and protect the components within the devices. Lighter and thinner displays, housings, and chassis, however, may make the components of the mobile device more prone to failure. For example, excessive force applied to a display or bending of the device (and hence the display) may cause defects, such as black spots or incorrect color rendering.